


Breakfast Date

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [178]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hiding Feelings, M/M, failing to hide feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/05/18: “soul, dressing, see”





	Breakfast Date

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/05/18: “soul, dressing, see”

“I’ll be right down, Sourwolf!” Stiles shouted from his bedroom window. “I’m still dressing.”

Outside Derek leaned against the Camaro, waiting. Patience was new to him but since dating Stiles he was getting a lot of practice at it.

Stiles came bounding out the front door moments later, very cuddly-looking in his rumpled clothes and bed hair.

Derek looked away. “About time,” he said, keeping his head down as he stalked to the driver’s side, so Stiles wouldn’t see his smile.

Stiles settled into the passenger seat, pleased to his soul, on his face a secret smile of his own.


End file.
